custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkwood
Hawkwood the Ashen is a powerful warrior and is a member of the Grave Walkers. Biography Long ago, in the kingdom of Talion, there was a large group of warriors. They served as the town's guard. These knights were known as "the Spectre Knights", as most were in armor white as phantoms. Among them was a warrior known as Hawkwood from the village of Wichawalk. He was considered one of the best and there was some speculation that he would eventually be a part of the king's royal guard. One day, his unit faced a horde of savage beasts. These monsters were the dreaded Arcanians – terrible creatures with knowledge of the dark arts. They slaughtered out Hawkwood's unit. Soon they gathered a small number of bodies, among those was that of the now unconscious Hawkwood. The Arcanians set out the bodies they had collected from the unit and placed them in a ritual circle. This was a resurrection ritual, to bring warriors back to life as their slaves. Soon, the bodies rose, including Hawkwood's. Surprised, he ran away. A number of Arcanians went after him. Hawkwood used his powers of Air against them. He then placed his hand on the face of one of his attackers, and quickly drained their life energies. He donned some Arcanian armor and quickly left. When he got back to his village, it was overrun with Arcanians. He and a handful of other Spectre Knights fought and killed the Arcanians. A few Arcanians managed to escape. He realized that it was most likely not safe in Talion anymore, so he fled to Celebrimor. There he met a knight named Eldritch. Eldritch was recruiting warriors for his cause. Hawkwood agreed to join. Abilities and Traits Hawkwood has the Elemental Power of Air, meaning he can use the very winds to his aid. He can create gusts of wind to push back his opponents, glide on wind currents, and absorb air to create a vaccum. He can also create cyclones, but only does that as a last resort. He also has amazing agility. Hawkwood is very intelligent and cunning. He and his fellow Spectres have faced many foes. The only truly difficult foe they have faced were the Arcanians, as they had an army of undead soldiers. The Spectres were practically made to fight the Arcanians. Like others of his group, both the Spectres and Grave Walkers, he is not one to rush into battle without a plan. Mask and Tools Hawkwood wears the Kanohi Mahiki – the Mask of Illusion. With it, he can change how others see him. His illusions even work on some Arcanians. However, others can see clear through his deception, Arcanian mages for example. He can also create optical illusions. Hawkwood carries a standard Spectre Sword. This sword helps act as a sort of medium for his powers of Air. His sword can even slice clean through solid stone. His sword can change with him when he uses his Kanohi Mahiki. Hawkwood has a shield that he stole from an Arcanian. This shield was designed to deflect all forms of magic. It was also designed not to melt, rust, or crack. The shield can also be used to ram into opponents. Trivia *Hawkwood's design uses 44 pieces. Category:Characters Category:Air Category:Generation 2 Category:Grave Walkers